Gordans True Story
by phatus
Summary: Gordan freeman was jst an ordinaryy sientist until 1 day his life turnd upside down. reliv his true story aboot wat hapened in black mesa


Half-Life: Gorndons true storey.

hello my name is gorden freeman, I am a sientist and I am responsible for the resonace casacade. this is my true story

chapter 1.

the end

It was september morning in arizona in 1999 and gordon Freeman arrived on the tram to black mesa base. He saw Barney on the platform by the tram and he got to the exquipment room and got his haserd suit. He went to the other lockers and took batteries for the suit and he washed his hands in the unrinalsink basin locker bathroom.

He got to the elevator and went to the room. Once he pushed the crystal into the beam he then saw xen and the stuff happening in the room and dimensions.

Parralel dimensions collided and he went to the desert outside and fought the army and maines for kleiners life that was acctually grown in a lab because he was a clone.

chapter 3

the truth

He fought Nihlianth and then he went into statis by the gmans and Eli got his leg eated by a bullsquid at the gates. what happens next is unsure..........................................................

my eyes blurred and I tasted blood in my face.

a barney was choking on the ground because he was shot in the face.

my ears were riinging. and my glasses were broke.

'fuck this! Ic annot even see my finegers, I think I lost some of them, I only have 3 on each of my 8(six)." gorden yelled at himself

"gorden, get to the choppa at the dam, its the only way out" barney said

Just then I got up with my gun and ran

I ran as fast as I could only black was surrounding me.

THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN! barnicles were grapping my legs.

And then.............................................

I Woke up. I was in the chopper, after all.

But it wasn't the normal chopper. It was the scottish army (aka the sas)

They highjacked a plane because they herd the marines were killing civies.

But my hands, OH GOD MY HAND!

3 fingers were missing, so it wasnt a dream as I had tohought before but it was actually real.

Chapter 4

the finger of revelations

I though god was hating me.

I knew that the scots had saved me, god bless them. But I knew that they were not all friendly

some looked like americans. They drew guns, and I saw adrian shepard though his gas mask and i kicked him in the face so hard that his neck snapped back and nocked the drivier he slipped and hit the properler into reverse so the helicopter was almost sucked to the ground. but I parachuted out just in time.

We were over the pacfici ocean by now so i landed on the water. but I was safe, a boat came past. It belonged to our rivals, aperture science, our rival company, who we hated with all our guts.

It was called the 'borealis' and I knew that something was bad.

I got on and met the captain and had dinner with him. he was very nice and funny, we laughed over some jokes. Id never looked at a man this way before but i knew something was going to happen.

chapter 5

pleasure of the sea and moment on impact

The captain had made some more sweet jokes and i laughed hard at them, he said we should talk in privacy for a moment about what happened. he leaned over to grab his log book when we were sitting, i caught a view of his chest down his shirt. He had big abs and i began to sweat. He asked for my detaisl so he could conatct my family for telling them the truth abut my life.

He leaned in close and i smelt his beath, it was almost sexy. he grabbed my arm and leaned in close, if only i could just....

just....

......................................................

I fell asleep. the captain had drugged me in the turkey dinner. He back and legs were sore form walking. that moment I saw the truth.

A portal gun and a woman in a cryo tube, he looked hot but I needed to ge thte grun.

Chpaters 7 and 8

itelligence in the files.

I opened the cryotube, and she awoke. I got hte gun and we ran. we ran and ran and ran.

we got to the deck and I shot a portal to shore and 1 on the deck. I jumped in but a big robot grabbed her ad put her back in the tube.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wat about your life outside? LIVE FOR LFIE" she said

She was stripped and put back in the tube of truth tha t would relveal all about GLAdDoS and teh shower curtinas.

I got to safety to city 17 to the train.

I awoke to gman talking again.....

it was raining outside.

Then I was in city 17 on the train, I looked at myself, I was not as myself. I saw gorden but was stonger and faster than before.

I know it was my density to fight the combine, I knew.

Then all faded to blackness and I awoke on the train.


End file.
